List of Project Cygnus characters
The following is a list of fictional characters from Honey Production's open-world PlaWrestling otome game Project Cygnus ~ Romantic Plawres★Love For You by Megumi (Megululu-chan) Aramaki under the section named Honey Production. All characters are created by Megululu-chan, and belongs to Rinmaru, Naoko Takeuchi's Sailor Moon, Yoichi Takahashi's Captain Tsubasa, etc.. Absolutely I do not own anime and video game. Main Characters Like almost every otome-games by LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc., Project Cygnus is an open world wrestling otome game in which the player assumes the role of a main protagonist Momoha Sunohara (name is changeable), the 17-year-old highschool student who enrolls Hakujitsu Senior High School to become the Plawres' mechanic like her father, Kyosuke Sunohara. Momoha can choose from a variety of six male characters as her love interest. Each of male character has unique personalites, traits and romantic relationship in every time your level increases. Example: six main male characters has their unique miniature PlaWrestler pocket robots; Ryuenjin, Neptune, Hercules, Apollo, Horus and Kusanagi, challenges against an evil robots to protect the WPWE from evil-mastermind chairman. You can pick up one of him for dating, dressing up Momoha, cooking meals or given gifts to increase his affection. Modifing robots using certain materials will also increase his affections. When your Plawres win and complete episode, you can view your love interest's states in which his feeling increase by heart color; from the black heart means feeling is not so close yet to red heart means you fall in love. The pink heart means you're getting married or having sex with one of six main male characters when you get Romantic Ending if you buy lingrie for sex scene or wedding dress for your wedding. Six characters has their own route, each of these six routes is split into a prologue, ten episodes, and an epilogue with each number of four types of ending: Normal, Bad, Romantic and Heroic. The final route will be unlocked once you complete six routes. An additional two characters Hikaru Nanase and Yuzuru Yashima will be added for remake version ported to the PlayStation Vita, Android and iOS as a two main characters along with PlaWrestlers Raiju and Mad Faust MKIII with their new route called "The Will and Testament". ; :Voiced by: Juri Kimura (anime) :The main protagonist of the series. A second year student who enrolled Hakujitsu Senior High School of technocrat to become the Plawres' mechanic like her father Kyosuke Sunohara and lives in girls dormitory with her roommate, Kagura Kotobuki. Momoha has a special abilities in mechanic called Silicon Microchip, which allow her to upgrading and repairing every Plawrestlers, mainly for the six main characters. Momoha is a kind, calm and carefree girl who always takes in deep care of everyone, even she develop her romantic relationship with one of the six handsome guys and being her feeling for Daito since she was in elementary school. But is noted by Asuto to have a low nerves when the one of the main characters (mainly Daito) reject the kiss. ; :Voiced by: Hirofumi Nojima :A strong-willed, hot-blooded PlaWres modeler who is a second year student and Momoha's love interest. He is the third son of Kung-Fu instructor of the local Kouga Dojo and works as a cook with his family, who owns a Chinese restaurant called "Ichinomiya Dinner". He acts as the leader of PlaWres tag team Kuryuuden and his dream to become the top PlaWres champion titled "The King of PlaWres", and sometime is reckless and hasty, but he always has gentle and passionate personality. Daito is very popular with girls, but too shy to asking about dating, even Momoha is seems to have feeling for him when they were in elementary school. He was revealing to has dragon tattoo on his back as a birthmark and as the successor to his grandfather, Ryoma Ichinomiya, who is the legendary master of Nanryuuken (southern dragon fist), and want to following his sins to fight for justice. His PlaWrestler is called Ryuenjin, who hold the fire element. ; :Voiced by: Hikaru Midorikawa :A handsome and stoic PlaWres modeler, who is a second year student and also a student council president. He is the heir of Nikaidou Zaibatsu and lives with his cousin Mondo Nikaidou in Netsuhana Beach. Thanks to his high rate intelligence of 300-IQ, his job is collecting information of any kind, particularly on rival modelers. He seems to be more cool, genius and believer in the great ocean, often surrounded by other students for being the finest PlaWres modeler in the world. He is Daito's childhood friend and they're trained together to be just like him, often protecting him when he is in trouble. But in Hakujitsu, He hold his strong rival to Clark due for being more popular than him. His PlaWrestler is called Neptune, who hold the ice/water element. ; :Voiced by: Chihiro Suzuki :A brave and sympathetic PlaWres modeler who always shows off his power to make everyone happy. Ritsuka is a third year student who is courageous, optimistic and happy-go-lucky, and very popular with children. Despite being a second tallest character after his classmate Hibiki, he is able to carries two boxes or more that weights 150 bounds. His hobby is baking sweets and is looking for Rikako and Ritsumi, his two older sisters who always bakes cookies for him. His family owns local resort, Sanjou Tourist Resort. His PlaWrestler is called Hercules, who hold the earth element. ; :Voiced by: Daisuke Hirakawa :An attractive and sexy PlaWres modeler who loves to sing in fresh tone. He is the second year student who makes everyone understanding in good manner. He loves poetry and always playing on harp makes everything peace and quiet, but he hides his painful past nobody know whats happened with him. He doing very best and to get serious to makes everyone smile, especially his older brother Kevin who suffers from Down Syndrome. His family owns local hotel called Shiboshi 4-Stars Hotel and both are half-Romanian from their father, Bruno Shiboshi. However in Hakujitsu, He hold his strong rival to Kenshi due for being more popular than him. But for his true feeling for Momoha, his personality has completely changed thanks for Kenshi's inner feeling for everyone. Clark reveals that he hides his true power of holy magic through song and inherited an Apollo Lyre and his sweet tune of holy music. Because of this, he enjoy singing, and can often be heard singing a song called "Melodia Sfintelor Trandafiri Rosii (Melody of the Holy Red Roses)" in anime to ward off an evil power. His PlaWrestler is called Apollo, who hold the light element. ; :Voiced by: Katsuyuki Konishi :A balanced and charming PlaWres modeler who has a friendly bond with everyone. He is the third year student and the monk of Umenokawa Shrine. Due to his high-minded person, he is able to sense the danger when someone is attacked. He is Yumeto's childhood friend and is a tallest character in the series, following his classmate Ritsuka. Despite being rude, he does meditate on school's courtyard or shrine and making herbal tea and wagashi for special holiday. His PlaWrestler is called Kusanagi, who hold the metal element. ; :Voiced by: Takashi Kondo :An aloof, cold-blooded bounty hunter and the PlaWres modeler hails from United States that wearing the cowboy clothes and Native American poncho. Despite being an oldest modeler, he considers Momoha to be her advisor and guide her to help improve the PlaWrestlers for the next match. Hikaru has a mature, modest and overprotective demeanor. Originally, Hikaru was an android and a part of Daito's consciousness that previously served under Franco D'ambrosio as an henchman before escape his captors. His ultimate goal is to keep the balance between Momoha and her half-brother Minasa, his childhood friend, who wishes to put her into comatose state and uses all PlaWrestlers as supreme soldiers. His PlaWrestler is called Raiju, who hold the lightning element. Supporting Characters Friends ; :Voiced by: Rie Takahashi :A second year student who is Momoha's friend and roommate. She is a journalist and member of press club who often writing the article about PlaWrestling matches. ; :Voiced by: Hiroshi Kamiya :A student council vice-president who is the second year student. He is Momoha's assist and quick tinker who often help her for maintenance any PlaWrestlers. ; :A student council secretary who is also the second year student. He is PlaWrestlers' programmer and his code guide them in the ring. ; :A first year student who often pick up Momoha and bullying her, mocking her as a "Boiled Octopus" due to her face like tomato, even he attempt to make a fun of her. Later, he give up and become the PlaWrestlers' planner. ; :A third year student who is Ritsuka and Hibiki's classmate. He is a photographer and member of photography club who often takes the pictures of PlaWrestlers for scoop. School Staffs ; :A honorable headmaster of Hakujitsu Senior High School. He witnessing Momoha's mechanic skills Silicon Microchip and remember about his past with his childhood friend Kyosuke Suzuhara before his died. ; :A teacher at Hakujitsu Senior High School. He is the homeroom teacher of Momoha, Kagura, Daito, Kenshi and Clark. When he was student at Hakujitsu, he participated in WPWE as the PlaWres modeler with Sorata Ichinomiya and his own PlaWrestler called Genghis Khan. ; :An engineering teacher at Hakujitsu Senior High School and childhood friend of Hayate Ichinomiya. In the past, he used to be mechanic with Kyosuke before Momoha takes his place. He often gives Momoha an advices to keep an eyes on the PlaWrestlers. ; :A computer teacher at Hakujitsu Senior High School. She is friendly and polite person who always talks to her students in a good manner. Families ; :Voiced by: Akio Ohtsuka :A kung fu instructor of the local Kouga Dojo, son of legendary kung fu master Ryoma Ichinomiya and father of Sorata, Daichi and Daito. For the most part, Hayate is critical of Daito's PlaWrestling exploits, preferring him to practice kung fu and eventually succeed him as a martial arts master instead. In the past, he used to be student at Hakijitsu with his childhood friends Yuuhei Oogami and Kyosuke Suzuhara before he witnessing Momoha and Daito's love bond. He lets Daito pursue his own dreams. ; :Voiced by: Daisuke Namikawa :Daito's oldest brother. When he was student at Hakujitsu, he participated in WPWE as the PlaWres modeler with Fumiaki Wakamatsu and former owner of PlaWrestler Ryuenjin before hand over to Daito. He is a trustee of the school. ; :Voiced by: Tomokazu Sugita :Daito's older brother and a cook at Chinese restaurant "Ichinomiya Dinner". He is a trustee of the school. ; :Voiced by: Hiro Yuuki :Kenshi's cousin who lives with him at Netsuhana Beach. In the past, he participated in WPWE as the PlaWres modeler and former owner of PlaWrestler Neptune before hand over to Kenshi. He is a trustee of the school. ; :Voiced by: Mai Nakahara :Ritsuka's oldest sister who owns the local resort "Sanjou Tourist Resort". She is calm and loves every natural things just like her brother. She always baking a cookies for him when he returns. ; :Voiced by: Rina Satou :Ritsuka's older sister who assists in Sanjou Tourist Resort. She always baking a cake for him when he returns. ; :Voiced by: Hidenobu Kiuchi :A foreign contractor who is Clark and Kevin's father. Hails from Romanian origin who married to unnamed Japanese woman and works with his family at Shiboshi 4-Stars Hotel. He leave her in cares of his sons to keep working in order to keep a sickness Kevin alive. ; :Voiced by: Takuya Satou :Clark's older brother who suffered from Down Syndrome, forcing to drop out Hakujitsu High School. He's now with his family works as receptionist at Shiboshi 4-Stars Hotel. ; :Voiced by: Ryouhei Kimura :Yumeto's older brother who is a fortune teller. He is a former owner of PlaWrestlers Horus and Sphinx before hand over to Yumeto. He is a trustee of the school. Others Antagonists Rivals High Sages of the Red Devil Category:Characters Category:Project Cygnus characters